Stupid Reasons
Mali Saudi Arabia }} is the sixth episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Leg Clue 1 - Mosque of Djenné. Djenné, Mali. -> (Masmak Fort. Riyadh, Saudi Arabia.) For this Leg of the race, go to the capital of Saudi Arabia. In this culturally rich city, find a fort which was home to King Abdulaziz from 1902 to 1938. This is where you will find your next clue. Ryan & Natalie are Marked for Elimination! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Fort. Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. -> (Al Faisaliyah Center. Riyadh, Saudi Arabia.) Fast Forward! A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only win one Fast Forward during the entire race. To win this Fast Forward, find out which two Saudi Arabian dishes are explained in the provided picture. Once you have the correct two dishes, you will get your last clue and can go straight to the Pit Stop. Note: Let the hosts know if you attempt the Fast Forward. Szymon & Jamie have already won a Fast Forward and cannot attempt this one. If you do not attempt the Fast Forward, go to the fourth tallest building in Saudi Arabia, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Faisaliyah Center. Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. DETOUR Numbers or Letters. Your choice. In Numbers, you will have to find out which number, in this picture, is shown in Arabic. Once you have the correct number, you will get your next clue. In Letters, you will have to find which of the following ten locations are not located near the Riyadh Air Base. If you guess wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. Once you have the correct location, you will get your next clue. Ar Rawdah, Al Murabba, Ar Rabwah, King Saud Universitty, Al Muruj, An Nuzhah, Ash Shifa, Al Wurid, Ash Shuhada, As Sulimaniyah Clue 4 - Faisaliyah Center. Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. -> (Riyadh TV Tower. Riyadh, Saudi Arabia.) Now go to a 170 meter high tower, completed in 1978. This is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - TV Tower. Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. ROADBLOCK Who’s can beat the others to it? In this Roadblock, one of you will search through a list of city names, for one of eight cities located in Saudi Arabia. If another team already took one of the cities, you cannot take it too. Once you have one of the eight city names, yet to be taken, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - TV Tower. Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. -> (Kaaba. Mecca, Saudi Arabia.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This building is a religious icon for all Muslims throughout the world. When praying, they are expected to be facing this structure, and it is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Nicholas & Andrew. Gallery 11212655_10204460792505244_7011626736427946554_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Kaaba. Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)